Afterlife
by Ori and Benny
Summary: Ark Blade died...or so he thought. Now, he's a ghoul in the world of Black Butler. Ending up close to the Phantomhive household, he is captured, questioned, and then offered a chance to work for Ciel. Under the guidance of Sebastian, things are never quite easy. Things get more complicated when you add Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy into the mixture. Can Ark survive?
1. Funeral

**Hello readers and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction story that has multiple chapters, and isn't Naruto based. I am in love with the whole Black Butler series for quite some time now. My favorite characters are Grell, Sebastian, and Madam Red. Seeing as this is a Black Butler story, I thought that I would make it interesting by adding an OC to the mixture. I wanted it to be interesting so that there is a kick somewhere in the future. I'll stop rambling so we can get on with the story, but first, I must do the boring copyright stuff.  
**

**Copyright: All Black Butler characters do not belong to me. However, Patrick (Ark) Blade does belong to me.**

**Here's the story.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

Rain fell down hard in an unforgiving skies as I stood underneath the old oak tree. Tears streak down my face. I can't stop myself from crying. Dear old dad, isn't crying. He's not eve paying attention. He's on his phone. Mom, she's sobbing uncontrollably. Broken completely to the point that I feel like shit.

"We all gather here today to bury the body of Patrick Blade."

This can't be happening. I tell myself that this is nothing more than a nightmare, one that I can't wake up from. However, this isn't a dream. This is reality. They're going to bury an empty coffin that is supposed to have my body in it.

"While we lost the body of Patrick, his soul will always be with us. He will always be a part of us."

My tears flow harder. My hand faintly touched my left eye socket. It's missing the eye, but it still finds a way to allow tears to flow. I'm missing yet they don't try to find me. They assume I'm dead. Of course, I wanted nothing more than to appear before them yelling how I am alive, but I can't. I really am dead. No, I'm not a ghost. God, I wish I were a ghost. At least then, I would know how to move onto the afterlife. However, I am part of the living dead. A zombie...a ghoul...undead. It's horrible. First, I wake up thinking that I managed to survive, but then I learned the hard way that I'm undead.

"We'll bury his mortal body so that he will live forever in heaven with God."

God...I can't meet him. I can't meet the one being that I prayed to every night before going to bed. I'll never get to look down on Earth from heaven. Am I going to hell? Will the devil appear soon to take my soul?

"Rest in peace, Patrick."

Rest in peace?! I can't even die now! Don't get me wrong, I don't want to die, but I don't want to live like this either.

"Patrick, my baby!" my mother wails.

Poor mother. She'll never know what happened to me. It's cruel to think about, but true.

"Calm down, Clare." my father said, "You're making a scene."

Scene? He wants a scene? I'll beat the living shit out of him! Mothers are supposed to cause scenes at their own child's funerals. It's natural.

"Calm down?!" my mother yelled, "Our child is dead!"

The loud booming voice of my mother startled me.

"He's dead!"

That word repeated in my head. Dead.

"He's dead because he wanted to impress you!"

My mother's voice grew louder. She's broken.

"We'll never see him again!"

I can't stand listening to this anymore. Turning, I started running. Running further and further away fro my own funeral, I wish I could feel my heart beat. Even just one beat would be enough to help. I'm dead though, and my heart won't even beat again. My tears are falling onto the ground. They're coming out harder now.

"I'm...not...dead." I muttered.

This has to be a nightmare. Just a nightmare that I yet to wake up from.

"I'm...not...dead."

My feet collide with the ground hard. I need to get out of here.

"I'm...not...!"

The ground underneath me disappears. I'm falling into a hole. Letting out a scream, I find that the hole isn't ending anytime soon. This is going to be my tomb. Everything fades to the darkness as I shut my eyes.

...

Bright light stirs me as I opened my eye. Sitting up, I find myself not in a hole, but in the middle of what appears to be a forest. I don't know how I got here. It's not important. Getting to my feet, I brushed the dirt off of my clothes. I glanced around only to stop my gaze on the sight of a building in the distance. I stumble towards it. I didn't even make it three feet before something flew then hit me in the chest causing me to fall backwards onto the ground. I can't feel the pain, but I'm certain that if I had been alive then I would have died from it.

"A ghoul?" A male's voice spoke, "How unusual."

My hand ripped out the thing in my chest as I found that it's a butter knife. Who throws butter knives that hard at someone? Once again, I got to my feet before catching sight of a man standing a couple feet away. He has dark hair and pretty brownish red eyes. The outfit he's wearing is one a butler wears. I wonder why he's wearing that.

"Who sent you here?" the man asked, "It doesn't matter seeing as I'll send you back in pieces, but I might as well get answers from you before you go."

I stared at him confused.

"I'm...lost." I answered, "Don't...have...a...master."

"You don't have a master?"

"No...where...am...I?"

"You are close to the Phantomhive mansion. Now, if you would kindly go on your way, I'll let you live."

"Okay...where...is...Nutter...Fort?"

"I have never heard of a town or city called Nutter Fort. You'll just have to go and find it yourself."

"Okay."

Damn it. I thought for sure that the man would at least tell me where the nearest town is. He continued to stand there watching me.

"Where's...town?"

"A few miles in that direction."

"Thank...you."

Turning in the direction that he pointed out, I started to walk slowly. Once again, I found myself stopped when a kid came out of nowhere bumping into me. I fell backwards once more with the kid on top of me. No pain. The kid, a boy with teal hair and an eye patch over one eye, stared up at me before glaring with a single blue eye.

"Who are you?"

"Who...are...you?"

The boy stood up before brushing himself off. I just stared at him then did the same. It didn't take long for the man from before to appear between us.

"Young Master, be careful. This man is a ghoul."

"A ghoul? Why haven't you taken care of him?"

Young Master? Oh, I get it. He's a spoiled rich brat.

"I...don't...mean...any...harm." I spoke up, "Just...lost. Trying...to...find...home."

The spoiled brat looked towards me with a glare still there.

"Sebastian, we're taking him back to the house." the brat said, "I don't trust him."

Opening my mouth, I almost said something when someone hit me on the back of the neck causing me to black out.

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I felt like that was the best place to stop for now. I hope that you liked it. Please review. **


	2. Welcome to a New Life

**Hello readers, boredom is consuming me here in my hometown. It won't be for long. I have a week and a half before marching band starts for me. Once it starts, it's only a matter of time before school starts. I am going to be busy as heck. I'm going to be a junior in high school. Being so, I have to take up more responsibility. Two AP classes, one honors class, band, poetry club, driving lessons, ACT, SAT, etc. are going to crush me before the end of the year. Soon, I'll be nothing more than a pile of dust that you walk upon when you travel on in your life. I know that it sounds dramatic, but I am joking around like the geek I am. On the bright side, one of my AP classes is AP European history! I'm a history and science geek. I love history. It's so interesting. It's also the reason that I love Black Butler so much. The old fashion setting makes it so incredible! I have never seen another anime that brings together England and the supernatural in such a manner.**

**Uh...anyways, here's the next chapter of Afterlife. Probably should get to it now before I go off rambling again.**

* * *

**(Ark's POV)**

My eye widened in horror as I tried to scream against the gag in my mouth. Waking up had been just a nightmare. There's a body hanging upside down in front of me with the head missing. The clothes are all stripped away leaving the poor bastard's boxers on. The skin is a dark gray. I don't know how long that body has been down here, but it must have been for long. How long am I going to be here? I don't know. I want to know, but I don't. I try to move my hands, but I can't feel them. Damn it, I can't move my neck. I can't tell what is wrong with my body. I don't know if it's tied or anything along those lines. I just know that it is not moving.

"Young Master, the ghoul is awake." A familiar voice spoke.

The man in the bulter outfit moved into view. A sadistic smirk spread on his face. I couldn't see where the young spoiled brat of a boy is, but I know he's here somewhere.

"Take off the gag, Sebastian."

In swift movement, the cloth is taken out.

"Who...are...you?" I yelled, "What...did...you...do...to...me?"

"My, my, there is no reason to yell." the man frowned, "I only sliced your head off of your body in order to keep you from harming my master."

The body...is mine!

"You're...out...of...your...god...damn...mind!" I shouted.

"I change my mind, Sebastian." the brat piped in, "I want the gag back in his mouth. He's causing too much noise."

"No...wait..."

Cloth is literally shoved deep inside my mouth almost choking me. I don't need air, but I don't enjoy the feel of the cloth blocking my chances of talking. It would help much more if I could something. Damn the spoiled brat!

"Did you check into finding who this ghoul belongs to?"

"I am sorry, sir. I didn't find anything. He remains a mystery."

Their eyes shifted to me. I just glared at both.

"This looks too suspicious."

"I agree. What do you wish to do with him?"

Let me go! For the love of god, let me go! What the hell is wrong with this kid?! He had his butler kidnap me! That's so messed up.

"I think for now, it would be best to keep him around. Whoever sent him might come to light."

No!

"Sir if I might be allowed to speak, I should warn you that if we let this ghoul stay here, he shouldn't stay in this condition. He'll surely die."

"Then what do you suggest that we do?"

"Might I suggest that he works his worth here."

Work for the kid? He must be insane. This goes against my rights. Do zombies have rights? Probably...we're people...right?

"That's not a bad idea. Sebastian make sure that the others do not figure out what he is. I don't care what lie you come up with to make him normal, just do not allow them to know that he is a ghoul."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian? Is that the man's name? Go figure, a fancy name for a fancy looking man. My dad would call him a kiss up to the rich. He probably was raised in order to take care of this rich kid's family.

"I'm going to leave. Take care of the ghoul."

My eye watched as the kid left into the darkness. Grumbling words against the gag, I glared at Sebastian. The bastard smirked down at me.

"If I remove the cloth, do you promise to remain silent?" he asked.

I attempted to say 'yes', but it didn't really sound like it. He must have figured that I said it since he removed the cloth. I didn't want the cloth back in my mouth so I remained quiet.

"My master has spared your life." Sebastian said, "In return, you owe him by working for the Phantomhive."

Opening my mouth, I almost said something when he rose his hand. The cloth he held caused me to shut my trap quickly. I might be stupid when it comes to everything, but I am not going to make the mistake of speaking out with that damn cloth around.

"What is your name?"

"Ark...Blade."

"My name is Sebastian. I am the head butler of the Phantomhive family. As such, it is my job to retrain order in the household along with serve to every single wish that the Young Master wishes. Ark, from this day forth, you are to work under my command. Do you understand?"

"Yes...sir."

I have no interest in serving the brat, but this Sebastian looks like he can kill me. I don't want to die again.

"Good. Allow me to sew you back together."

**[Time skip of doom]**

My fingers traced the stitches that wrapped around my neck. It's the only reason that my head is attached to my body again. Sebastian gave me new clothes that he thought made me fit in. I placed on the outfit, glanced in the mirror, and hated it. He has me in a suit just like his own. I glared in the mirror only to jump when I noticed the bastard behind me. I turned around to see him smirking.

"How...long...were...you...standing...there?"

"Not long."

His smirk disappeared.

"You have not done your tie yet."

My eye went to the undone tie.

"Don't...know...how."

"You don't know how?"

"That's...what...I...said."

Sebastian sighed before reaching over fixing it. I felt embarrassed. My dad never got around to teaching me how to tie...a tie. I always figured that he would sooner or later, when he's not busy, but he didn't. I died before he ever got the chance.

"Now, slick your hair back..."

His gloved hand moved to my bangs that covered my missing eye. I winced before moving back.

"That...eye...is...missing." I stated, "The...bangs...are...to...cover...it."

Once again, he sighed.

"At least, tell me that your hair is not naturally this color."

Glancing back into the mirror, I saw my two toned hair. The back being my normal ginger color while the front including my bangs are a blood red.

"No...it's...dye."

"Why ever would you dye your hair such a color?"

"Personal...reasons."

I ran a hand through my spiky, messy long hair. It's all because of dad. I never liked my ginger hair to begin with. The red looks much better.

"Ark, we are running out of time before I must go off fixing dinner for the Young Master." Sebastian said, "There are other staff members here that you must meet."

"Right."

"Follow me."

"Alright."

He turned towards the stairs that I failed to see before. How long have those stairs been there? No, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I listen to Sebastian right now. I don't want to get lost in this place if it's as big as he has been making it out to be.

"Are you coming, Ark?"

Jumping, I quickly walked to meet him on the steps. The steps, like the room, is made of stone...or that's what it looks like. The travel up stayed quiet. I never been one to be easily scared, but this is creepy as hell.

"The staff here do not know that ghouls exist." Sebastian suddenly brought up, "Do not dare speak of being a ghoul."

"Then...what...about...my...skin? I...don't...have...a...pulse. I...don't...feel...pain."

"You will tell them that you have a condition that turns your skin gray and allows you not to feel pain. As for the pulse, it will not matter. They will not be testing to see if you have one or not."

"I...speak...funny."

"It comes from years of bullying about your condition."

"The...stitches."

"Tattoos."

"My...missing...eye."

"The bullies poked it out."

He thought this through. You can tell. I have to give this bastard credit. He makes it look too easy. Maybe, this won't be so bad.

"The staff have already been told about you."

"How?"

"While you changed, I told each one of them."

"How...many...staff...are..."

"There is only four. You will be meeting them shortly."

Silence. I never hated it nearly as much as right now. As we reached the top of the steps, I had to cover my eye as the bright light that filled upstairs.

"Remember what I told you."

"Right."

Barely a step into the upstairs, I find myself surrounded by four new faces that I figured is the other staff members. A red headed maid with round glasses, a strawberry blonde haired blue eyed kid, a blonde haired guy with a cigarette, and an old guy in a butler suit.

"Is this him, Mr. Sebastian?" the kid asked.

"Yes." Sebastian answered, "This is Ark Blade. He is the new help."

He turned towards me before extending his hand to the staff.

"Ark, this is our maid Mey-Rin."

She bows her head slightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Yeah." I replied.

She has a slight accent. Then again, everyone seemed to have one. I think...it's British.

"This is our cook, Baldroy."

He's now pointing to the man with the cigarette in his mouth. What a nice way to greet someone?

"Put it here, kid." Baldroy smiled.

He reached a hand out towards me. After staring at it for a second, I take it. He shakes it then let's go.

"This is our gardener, Finnian."

The kid in front of me smiled.

"You can call me Finny." He spoke.

I don't know what to say so I just nod my head.

"Finally, this is steward Tanaka."

The old man just laughs slightly. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I just stared at him.

"I have to go make dinner. I expect that someone takes Ark around. Baldroy, you should give him a tour."

The cook? I'm confused now. Why is Sebastian cooking if there is a cook? Shouldn't he be cooking? I mean, it's his job to cook the meal for everyone, not Sebastian.

"I'll help cook dinner." Baldroy replied, "Mey-Rin and Finny can take Ark on a tour."

Finally, a voice of reason!

**(Another Time Skip of Doom)**

All four of them took me on a tour of the house. Sebastian ended up cooking. I couldn't understand why he had to cook, but I figured that he must like to cook or some shit like that. After the tour, we came into the kitchen to find a whole counter filled with mouth watering foods. I stared in awe.

"Aw, Sebastian you should have left me something to cook." Baldroy complained.

I ignored him as he ranted about being the cook. I wonder, how much Sebastian does for the 'Young Master' because it feels like too much for just one butler. He has to have help. It's impossible for just one man to cook this much in the course of an hour.

"Mr. Sebastian, you're amazing." Finny exclaimed.

Rolling my eye, I just stared at the display. I can't believe that I'm in a place like this. It feels like one long dream.

"I am taking the Young Master's dinner to him." Sebastian said, "Wait for me to return."

Without another word, he left the kitchen with a cart.

"Does...he...always...cook?" I asked.

"Yes." Baldroy answered.

What's the point of having a cook if he never cooks? I don't understand Sebastian.

"What...else...does...he...do?"

"Mr. Sebastian cleans, gardens, teaches the Young Master, handle all the Young Master's business plans, handles guests, cleans clothes..." Mey-Rin smiled.

"I...get...the...point. He's...amazing."

"Yes, he is."

This place wouldn't run without him. That's what they're making it seem like.

"Amazing doesn't even describe Mr. Sebastian." Finny piped in.

Looks like Sebastian has his own little fan club. I bet he's going to try to make me join it.

"What...do...you...guys...do?"

Their smiles disappear. Embarrassment shown instead.

"We just mess things up." Baldroy admitted.

Oh.

"Mr. Sebastian always fixes it before the Young Master sees." Mey-Rin added.

"Oh..."

Silence. It filled the kitchen as I found myself awkwardly trying to figure out what to say.

"Where do you come from, Ark?" Baldroy asked.

I flinched. Sebastian never told me what to say if they ask about that. I'm not going to lie to them.

"Nutter...Fort...West...Virginia." I answered, "In...the...United...States."

"The United States?"

"Yes."

"Any reason you are far from home?"

"My...father...didn't...care...so...I...left."

More silence. I just made this more awkward.

"That is so sad!" Finny cried.

He latched onto me as I tensed up. Why is he hugging me? I didn't say anything to upset him...did I?

"I'm...fine." I muttered.

My hands tried to push him off, but his grip only tightened. Thank god, I didn't need to breath much more he would be crushing me.

"Finny...I'm...fine. Please...get...off...you're...crushing...me."

The blonde let go.

"I am sorry."

Before anything else could be said, the kitchen door swung open to reveal Sebastian. His eyes traveled all over everything as if he expected something terrible to have happened.

"You may eat now." he sighed, "The Young Master has eaten his dinner."

He glanced over at me.

"Ark, may I speak to you alone?"

Aw, what did I do this time? I was just standing here being crushed to death by Finny. There's nothing I could have possibly done to get in trouble. Regardless, I walked out of the kitchen. Sebastian motioned for us to go inside the room across from the kitchen. I wasted no time in heading in. Sebastian shut the door behind him.

"What?" I asked.

"When is the last time you have eaten any meat?"

"Almost...a...whole...day."

A surprised expression covered his face.

"What?"

"You need to eat some soon."

"Or...what?"

"You'll die."

I flinched. I didn't care to hear anything else. I rushed my ass back into the kitchen then started to eat the roast. Being a ghoul sucked sometimes. This is one of those times.

"Geez Ark, are you hungry?" Baldroy chuckled.

Shit, I forgot that they're in here. After swallowing another bite of meat, I turned to face them.

"Uh...my...condition...makes...me...hungrier." I lied.

Shrugging his shoulders, he turned back to eat his own dinner. After a while, Sebastian came in. A smug expression on his face pissed me off, but I couldn't stop eating meat. I didn't know how much to eat. Damn him, he kept me waiting on purpose. I bet that he knew this would happen. As he walked over to me, I held the urge to kick his ass.

"You have to eat meat at least once a day." he whispered.

Now someone tells me! Go figure! Damn it, I want to go back to being alive. This ghoul thing is going to kill me, I just know it. I continued to eat the roast until every last bit of it's gone. It has to be the single handed most embarrassing moment of my life. I never ate so much before. Being a ghoul must have an effect on me.

"Are you feeling better, Ark?" Sebastian asked.

Glaring at him, it took all my will power not to smack him upside the head. He knows that I am not feeling better.

"Yes." I answered.

The butler smirked as if he won something.

"Why don't you clean the dishes?"

Is he serious? I sighed before piling dishes next to the sink. The other staff members start to help out. Sebastian disappeared. Once he's gone, I started to pour water into the sink. I couldn't feel the temperature.

"Could...someone...feel...the...water...for...me?"

"Sure."

Finny placed his right hand into the water. He shivered then pulled his hand out quickly.

"It's freezing."

Great, I have to wait until the water got hot in order to put the dishes into the sink. I'll also have to fine gloves or something so that my skin doesn't touch the dishes. I'm undead.

"Is...there...any...gloves?"

"Here."

Baldroy pulled gloves out of a drawer near the sink. The latex yellow gloves reminded me of my mother. I wonder if she's still broken. No, I can't think of that shit now.

"Is...the...water...warm...yet...Finny?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes...you...can...dry...and...put...dishes...away."

Maybe, this won't be so bad.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I went on writing it. I would like to thank allonsyepicsnowman (guessing you're a Doctor Who fan) and Vengeance4DD for the reviews and favorites. Until next time, please review.  
**


End file.
